The Hidden Memory
by Anne K. Andrews
Summary: What would happen if suddenly all the Gods and Goddesses, including Hades, forgot about Demeter and Persphone? How would the Fates handle such a universal interruption? Please read and review! I'm going through and revising the story a bit.


**A/N: I apologize for not having updated this regularly - life kind of got a lot crazy. During the craziness, I did finally realize where I wanted this story to go. So I hope everyone will enjoy this change as much as I have in writing it. I do promise that this will be regularly updated and chapters will be longer. Please review! It really does mean a lot! Thank you.**

Hades and Persphone lounged next to each against a tall oak tree in one of Persphone's favorite gardens. They remained quiet and unsure of how to keep any conversation going. There was only one day that they had left together before Persphone was to return to her mother and begin the cycle all over again. Within the past ten years, Demeter had started to visit on the last day. She always claimed that she was attempting to adjust to her daughter's new role in life. Persphone believed the best in her mother and saw no reason for concern. Hades had many problems with this and would voice his opinion, which would then start a fight between the two. They would often be glad to be forced to spend time apart.

It was this topic that stayed on Hades mind currently, despite his wife idly tracing patterns on his arm as she sat nestled into the crook of one arm. With a sigh, he stood up and began pacing. Persphone felt a twinge of sadness at her husband's sudden change but watched him silently knowing he would speak about whatever was on his mind when he finally had all of his thoughts gathered together. He didn't look her way knowing it would only motivate him to not speak his mind. Without looking at her, he began to slowly open up to his wife. "It looks as though the garden will do well while you are gone. I'm sure that if there's any trouble, Hectate will be more than willing to hold things together until you return."

Persphone laughed softly at his comment. "Of course she will Hades. She practically created this place for me. Hectate is an amazing friend and I know she'll care for this place well. Although, I'm not sure what could possibly go wrong in the matter of six months."

The garden was hidden within the palace and thanks to Hectate, was able to thrive as well as any garden in the Upperworld. Since the soil was similar to that of the land above, Persphone was able to use her powers to the fullest and had created a small sanctuary for herself. The only times she allowed her husband or anyone else into the garden, was towards the end of her time in the Underworld. It was comforting for her to remember them there since they were rarely allowed there, it made the occasions more special for everyone.

"Time is supposed to make things easier. Time helps people see beyond the negative and see that there is indeed still good in the world and that it's worth something moving on for. However it would seem that with your mother that's not the case." Hades paused in his pacing to kneel before his wife and hold her hands gently, "I now that I've said this before but it concerns me that she's willing to visit. It's almost as if she's plotting something against us and I don't want you leaving here. I will gladly become the villain that so many believe me to be if it means you are safe from your mother's schemes." Persphone looked away from him, attempting to find a way to defend her mother.

She felt her eyes tearing up as she barely whispered loud enough for Hades to hear, "You know she cares about my happiness. What you have said isn't true. She would never separated me from you. I love you and to take me away from you would practically kill me. She doesn't want me to endure such a thing. Now please my heart, change your thoughts. You said time is meant to heal things. You accuse my mother of not moving forward and unable to see the good of the universe, when you yourself need to take your own advice. Perhaps you have projected your feelings onto her to better cope with our time apart. I don't know and I don't pretend to know. I do know that you can't, destroy the peace just because of some dark thought you have. I will not allow you to become the villain. You are not evil by any means and despite our whole predicament, you have been kind. You are no villain. Your heart is simply too good."

Hades kissed her hands softly and neither spoke a word for a few moments. A cold wind gently blew past the couple and the Goddess of Spring shivered and stood up, forcing Hades to release her hands. He sighed quietly knowing they had only a few hours left together before his least favorite family member arrived. Quietly, the couple began to walk back into their room and as they did so naturally resumed holding hands. Once they had returned to the doors of their bedroom Hades quickly opened the doors for his wife. After he closed the doors behind him, he jumped as Persphone hugged him tightly. "I know I have said this many times Hades but I will never tire of doing so. I truly do love you and want to make you as happy as you have made me but I also love my mother." She began to cry on his shoulder and he didn't mind at all. She was the one living being who actually made him feel as though there was good in the world that was worth fighting for. He returned her fierce hug and kissed her softly on the cheek before adjusting their position so that he could pick her up and carry her to their bed.

"Persphone, I know this and I will eventually come to appreciate your mother as much as you do because I love you enough to try anything. As I said earlier, some things just take time to accept." He quickly kissed her forehead before moving so that he could lay down next to her and have one arm draped across her.

"Can you at least promise me that you will try to be nice to her tomorrow? Please?"

"I swear on the Styx that I will try to do so love. Now would you promise to do something for me?"

Persphone barely nodded her head but Hades could see the movement well enough. He smiled at her, knowing that she had to be wondering what he was talking about. It was rare for him to ask such a question.

"Please try to get some sleep."


End file.
